


Who Knew?

by grunge_ish



Series: TAZ Songfics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lup has terrible taste in men, Songfic, Taako is Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Lup goes to Taako when she starts having feelings for another member of the crew, he thinks he knows exactly who it is.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Magnus Burnsides/Lup
Series: TAZ Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into from Be More Chill, leave me alone. 
> 
> Also, this is in Taako's perspective, because why not. 
> 
> This is also based on how I talk to my friends about crushes that I have. It's a guessing game, always.

Taako was about to take a nap when Lup burst into his room with a flushed face and messed up hair. "Wow Lulu, who's the lucky crew mate?" Lup blushed even more heavily and threw herself onto the bed next to him.

"I actually haven't reached that part of whatever I have going on. This," She motioned to her face and messy hair, "is 100% stress." She ran her hands through her hair, she did that when she was overly stressed or worried, Taako knew that from experience. "I just found out that I have like actual feelings for another crew member, and I totally expected it, but I definitely didn't think it'd be this guy. Lucretia, sure. This guy? No way!" Lup moved her hands a lot as she spoke, and Taako narrowly avoided getting hit a bunch of times. 

"Don't let me die from curiosity, who is it?" Taako had two guesses, Magnus and Barry. Davenport was the group dad, no way Lup could like him and Merle was well, he was Merle.

Lup shook her head and sat up on the bed. "No way! You'll make fun of me." Taako rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed, but inside he knew she wasn't wrong, he was going to make fun of her for having a crush on a crew member no matter which it was.

"Fine. You tell me about him and I'll try to figure out who it is." Taako was almost positive that he knew who it was. Lup had dated a few people back on their old planet, no one on the Starblaster was really her type, Lucretia was the one that fit the bill the most actually. She had liked a lot of shy and nerdy girls, but was a way bigger fan of trouble making assholes with a "heart of gold". If they would start a fight just for fun, she was interested in them. Her taste in men was horrific.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna make it easy on you. He's no where near my type! Which is what baffled me for so long." Lup ran her hands through her hair again. "If anything, he's a complete 180 from what I usually go for. We met a few times before at the Institute and I found him so annoying, but he's grown on me." Lup got up as she spoke. Taako thought back to the Institute and sure enough, Magnus, the big softie who got into fights because he hated them, had worked with them often and Lup had found him violently annoying, she had threatened to hit him a good 300 times. "He's just so sweet and selfless, I can't imagine how he constantly thinks the best of people and believes that they can find the best way to be themselves no matter what." Taako checked another mark off his mental list. "He's offered to help me out with training so much and at this point I'm just tempted to take his offer, just to be around him you know?" Lup was pacing at this point and Taako was growing more and more certain that he was right. "And his life before all of this, holy shit! I can't imagine him going through any of that but he did he's so strong because of it. Maybe that's the reason that every time I talk to him the wrong words come out of my mouth and I just sound like a fucking idiot. I've never had to deal with anything like it! But I don't feel inadequate around him, he's constantly telling me how cool I am and how amazing I am." Lup stopped and took a deep breath.

Taako took her brief pause to ask her a question. "I think I know who it is, but I just want to be sure. Let me ask you a few questions."

Lup nodded. "Okay, bet. You can't make fun of me when you figure out though." Taako pictured Lup and Magnus being lovey dovey and had to stifle a laugh.

"I can make absolutely no promises. So," Taako took a second to think up his question and then smiled deviously, "why haven't you taken his offer to help you train?"

Lup shrugged. "I would focus on his choice ass instead of whatever we were supposed to be doing." Taako laughed and Lup did too. "No but seriously, when he starts talking it takes a concerning amount of focus to hear what he's saying instead of completely zoning out." Taako nodded, checking off another mark on his 'Magnus is Lup's Crush' mental board.

"Okay, okay. How do you think the rest of the crew would react?" Lup gasped dramatically and threw a pillow at him.

"That's a trapped question! But I'll answer it anyway. I think Capn'port wouldn't care," another mark was checked off when she said Capn'port, "Merle would just joke about it. You would make fun of me for it." Taako stuck his tongue out at his sister and she responded by sticking hers out at him. "And Lucretia would write it down with a smile." Taako was kind of hoping to trip his sister up, but he knew better then to really rely on a trapped question.

"What do you think of his wardrobe?" It was no secret that the twins hated almost all of the rest of the crew's styles, Lucretia and Davenport were okay, but Magnus rarely wore a shirt, Barry only wore Bluejeans, and Merle's sense of style was just down right horrific.

Lup though for a second. "It's not as bad as Merle's, but it needs some serious work, and new clothes." Taako was completely convinced that he knew who it was now.

"Okay. I think I know who it is, but are there any last minute things you want to tell me before I guess?" Lup looked nervous but she nodded.

"He's kind of stupid. He wouldn't know that someone was attracted to him if they sat in his lap. Or at least, that's how it seems, so you can't say anything about it, because even though I'm about as subtle as the Hunger, he doesn't know." Taako nodded and then stood up with a flourish.

"The guy on this ship that you have a crush on, is....." He took a long pause to circle Lup and then when he stopped directly in front of her, he finished his statement, "Magnus."

Lup made a retching face and Taako was startled. "Koko ew!! Maggie way too 'we can solve this problem with my fists! and if that doesn't work, I'll try it again!'" She did a surprisingly good Magnus impression. "I like Barry." Her voice was quieter than when she was mocking Magnus and Taako just stared at her for a second.

"YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR BAROLD?!?!?" Lup clamped her hands over Taako's mouth as he stopped exclaiming.

"Yes, I do." She hissed. "Now shut the fuck up!" She took her hand off Taako's mouth and her eyes looked wistful.

"You have to go after him! I'm positive that he'd be interested in you. I mean look at you Lulu! You're a legend. He's an idiot if he doesn't think you're the second hottest person on this ship. With me being the first, of course." Lup hit him playfully and they both laughed.

"Whatever dumbass. You should've figured it out at the choice ass part. Barry's ass is the best on the ship."

Taako nodded thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, you're not wrong." He rolled his eyes. "You said a full 180 from your old type and that's what made me think Magnus. Barry is so far from your old type that he literally isn't comparable. Like at all." It was Lup's turn to nod thoughfully.

"You got me there. I hope he was off ship when you-" She was cut off by a knocking on the door. She went to open it and when she did, it was Barry, Taako could just barely see him over her shoulder and he laughed internally to himself.

"Magnus said that Taako yelled my name? I was just doing a little bit of research in the lab. Is everything okay?" Taako saw Lup nod.

"Yeah, we were just talking about training magic and what we could do to make it go a little faster. Taako suggested that I should spend some time training with you. Didn't you Taako?" There was a slightly threatening tone, Barry wouldn't notice it, but Taako certainly did.

He gave the thumbs up to Barry. "Yeah definitely."

"So maybe we should get started on that? If you're not busy?" Lup was nervous, Taako could see it in how she shifted her weight to her right side and how her voice edged up around if.

Taako just barely saw Barry nod. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'd love to train with you." Taako watched them leave and Lup gave him a death glare and then a grateful look as she left with probably her soulmate.

"Damn, now I have to change the wedding I had planned for her to include Barry's fucking Bluejeans."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that this is how Taako wasn't surprised by Barry and Lup getting together. Plus it's cute.


End file.
